2014-15 MinJHL season
This is the 2014-15 Minnesota Junior Hockey League season. This will be the league's 41st season. Franchise changes *The league announced on April 13, 2014 that the league had awarded an expansion to be known as the Ironwood Fighting Yoopers, based out of Ironwood, Michigan located on the Minnesota border on Michigan' Upper Peninsula, they will play in the Minnesota Division. press release announcing team *At the annual league meeting it was announced the approval of a move of the Pleasant Prairie, Wisconsin based Wisconsin Rampage to Crystal Lake, Illinois where they have been added to the Crystal Lake Yellowjacket minor hockey organization. The team will go by the moniker "Junior Jackets" and be based out of the Crystal Ice House. Press release announcing move *When the league schedule was released in September, the following teams were not on the schedule: Twin Cities Northern Lights, Fort Wayne Federals, and the Crystal Lake Rampage. The Twin Cities team announced on their website on August 25th that they were approved to a "temporary withdrawal" from the league with the intent of returning for the 2015-16 season. The Fort Wayne Federals announced on their website on September 16, 2014 that they were suspending operations for the season and were still in good standing with USA Hockey and were hoping to return for the 2015-16 season. The Crystal Lake Ramage have not make any mention of not playing in the league for 2014-15 season on their website which has not been updated since July 9th. *The league will look dramaticly different for 2015-16 as the Dells Ducks, Minnesota Owls, St. Louis Frontenacs, Ironwood Yoopers, Wisconsin Rapids RiverKings, Wooster Oilers, Illiana Blackbirds, Marquette Royals, Fort Wayne Federals, Tri City Icehawks, Chicago Rampage (the former Crystal Lake Rampage franchise) and the Hudson Crusaders announced they would be leaving the league on December 18, 2014 with the formation of the USPHL Mid-West division for 2015-16. Standings Minnesota Division Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Rochester Ice Hawks 42 35 6 - 1 272 89 71 Dells Ducks 42 35 6 - 1 231 71 71 Hudson Crusaders 42 27 11 - 4 243 127 58 Forest Lake Lakers 42 26 16 - 0 163 109 52 Steele County Blades 42 20 21 - 1 169 153 41 Maple Grove Energy 42 16 24 - 2 187 246 34 Minnesota Owls 42 6 35 - 1 82 277 13 Ironwood Yoopers 42 3 37 - 2 96 371 8 Central Division Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Illiana Blackbirds 38 31 6 - 1 165 69 63 Wisconsin Rapids Riverkings 38 31 7 - 0 200 74 62 Wooster Oilers 38 21 15 - 2 157 115 44 Tri City Icehawks 38 18 19 - 1 110 116 37 Marquette Royales 38 13 23 - 2 114 148 28 St. Louis Frontenacs 38 0 38 - 0 54 278 0 Bush Cup Playoffs Minnesota Division Quarterfinals *Rochester defeated Ironwood 2 games to none (5-2, 8-2) *Dells defeated Minnesota 2 games to none (10-1, 11-0) *Hudson defeated Maple Grove 2 games to none (5-1, 4-3) *Forest Lake defeated Steele County 2 games to none (3-1, 4-0) Minnesota Division Semifinals *Dells defeated Forest Lake 2 games to none (3-1, 3-0) *Rochester defeated Hudson 2 games to none (4-1, 3-2) Central Division Quarterfinals *Illiana defeated St. Louis 2 games to none (9-1, 6-1) *Wisconsin Rapids defeated Marquette 2 games to none (6-3, 4-1) *Wooster defeated Tri-City 2 games to none (2-0, 3-1) Central Division Semifinal *Wooster defeated Wisconsin Rapids 2 games to none (4-3 (2ot), 6-5) Final Four *Dells defeated Wooster 2 games to none (5-1, 3-2 (ot)) *Rochester defeated Illiana 2 games to none (4-2, 6-3) Bush Cup Championship *Dells defeated Rochester 2 games to 1 (2-5, 5-1, 1-0) The Dells Ducks advance to the 2015 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. Category:Minnesota Junior Hockey League seasons Category:Minnesota Junior Hockey League Category:2015 in hockey